One Moment in Time
by Konflickted
Summary: SF.  LJ. My first little sf.  It takes place in the seventh year.  If it is any good, I might just find other songs to rape of their lyrics and make them interesting plot lines for the characters. This summary sucks.


**A/N: Trying out a little something new at request of another member. We agreed, you would let me know what you think in private (especially if it isn't good…lol). Anyone else can comment out of PM, though. It is my first 'Song Fiction', I guess you would classify it. Let me know, ok?**

_**For You I Will**_

_**Alright, yeah**__  
_

James could see her standing just beyond the reach of his voice. Lily. His Lily, standing there alone fore the moment, waiting. He shook his head. She wasn't his quite yet. In fact, she wanted little to do with him at the moment. James couldn't believe though that she was there, waiting. She hadn't said that she would be back, not after the horrible stunt Sirius had pulled the last year. The one that nearly got her best friend killed.

_**I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

James knew Lily knew he said that he cared about her. He had been telling her for years, since that first day of school. No, it was before that on the train. He had been asking her out every time he could, but he had never really told her that he really cared, and not only that he really cared, but to the extent he cared. Care was weak. He loved her.

_**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will**_

Lily looked up at him and smiled. She actually smiled, and that made him nervous. She had come, therefore she must have gotten his note. And now, she was smiling at him. Not in that polite way that she usually smiled at teachers, no. She was smiling at him in a warm and genuine way, and that made him nervous. He had never been so nervous in his life. James ran his hand though his hand and smiled back.

_**Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

James stood there, in front of her, and seemed if the world melted away from them. She was there, with him. That was enough in its own, but still he had to take this leap. He had to tell Lily how he truly felt about her. There wasn't much time, he knew that, they would have to head their separate ways soon and go to class. It was enough that she met him, she knew the note was from him and she had still come. That counted for something.

_**Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will**_

"I am so nervous, Lily," He said as he took her hands in his. He wanted this to be perfect, the moment had to be just right. He had to tell her that he loved her, and though they hadn't even dated once, he wanted to in such a way that would eventually lead to a long lasting relationship.

_**For you**_

"That's ok. It is ok to be nervous, James," Lily told him sweetly. She could be so sweet to him when she wanted to, whenever no one else was around. When no one was looking. She could be so sweet, and that was all James ever would want her to be.

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood (yeah) I would  
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
Yeah**_

"Lily," James said swallowing. "I love you."

_**That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah**_

"You… you love me?" Lily asked hesitantly. James smiled, nodded, and squeezed her hands in confirmation. He couldn't speak. Not yet. He had to let the words sink in for her. He had rushed this so many times. This time, he would take his time.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will**_

"Lily, yes, I love you. And one day, I hope you will love me to," James said as he kissed her cheek lightly. "For now, though, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend. As more than just Heads of the school?"

_**Song: For You I will **_

_**Artist: Teddy Geiger**_


End file.
